The Names We Hold
by Blank Personality
Summary: Knowledge and skills, acquired in two different worlds. And now, in his third life in another totally different dimension, he must complete a mission left to him by The Creator him/herself. He will be the one that glues them altogether and may be the one who saves them all from their tragic fates. And what of his brothers? After all, every body has to come out from somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR DO I OWN NARUTO**

XXX

**October 10, 1998**

Nat.

That was the only thing that came to mind when I tried to remember. Something. _Anything._

So, I'm guessing that Nat's my name.

I don't remember anything. _Can't _remember anything.

Geez… I keep on repeating myself.

So, I guess… my name's Nat. You can call me… well, Nat.

At that time, I'm being chased by a couple of good ole' bullies. There were really just a half a dozen or so, twelve-year-old rich kids playing the bad boys. They could've been no trouble to shake off under normal circumstances; but being in a body that's, like, no older than eight, really slows you down.

(Wait a minute, since when was I so confident that I could outrun them? And, what does 'normal circumstances'refer to? Oh. Great going Nat. The moment's gone now.)

You might wonder how I got myself into this… troubling predicament.

A few minutes ago, I woke up in the middle of an empty park, with no memories whatsoever.

The first thing I noticed was that my clothes were still intact and undamaged. In fact, they looked untouched. Although, there _was _a déjà vu moment regarding my clothes.

That time, I was so close, _so close_, to remembering something. I remember staring in awe at my own clothes for a minute or two, like I had never worn clothes so… _nice_ before. Then, I just _had _to chase the thought away my thinking, _where did _that_ come from?_

Okay, I'll admit it; the clothes weren't really that special. Just a black T-shirt with a weird design on them that I didn't have time to examine beneath a zipped, plain red jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black and white running shoes.

They were a bit plain, but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, I soon came to a street. It was fairly empty, and there weren't that many cars in there. I looked over my shoulder at the gang of mini-thugs and back at the cars on the road.

I gulped and took the risk.

I ran. Full speed. The cars beeped and swerved, and I tried my best to avoid becoming a bloody stain on asphalt.

I made it past about three cars before carelessly slowing down, just a little, to look back. The group had stopped, given up and just watching from the edge. I smirked and at that very moment, light washed over me and a car's honk was the only warning I got before blinding pain struck my side.

The last thing I saw was an old man's concerned and worried face before I passed out.

XXX

Done!

Review please!

Flames will be used to bake muffins.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is really important. In the last chapter, the date was _October 10, __**1998**_. That was a mistake. It's supposed to be: _October 10, __**2002**_. Just a heads-up. 

I will also be referring 'Naruto' as 'Nat' from now on, to avoid the confusion. Just think of him as an OC until later, when the plot thickens.

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR NARUTO IN ANY WAY.**

XXX

_**Nat's P.O.V**_

**October 12, 2002**

When I first opened my eyes, it was blurry.

It took a while, but I could finally make out the shape of… a…

…face?

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted, as I sat up quickly, knocking the owner of said face backwards with a yelp of surprise and pain. I winced. Both from the hoarseness of my voice, and the fact that the nose I had just rammed my forehead into was now broken and bleeding profusely.

I widened my eyes at the sight of a boy, possibly a few years older than me, cupping his hands over his nose and mouth in an attempt to stop the loss of even _more _blood. God, did this kid bleed easily or what?

"Mrs. Vinnie, the boy is awake," he called out, not mentioning anything about the fact that I had just hurt him. And sure enough, a few seconds later a slightly chubby nurse came into view.

"I'm r-really sorry. I-I wasn't expecting anybody t-to be there w-when I woke up a-a-and…" I tried to explain. I was confused and flustered, so the words came out in a jumble, but the nurse, Mrs. Vinnie, seem to understand.

"Don't worry dear; it's not your fault. You were just surprised is all," then she turned to the boy and started to cold him while treating his bloodied nose. "As for you, young man; how many times do I have to tell you to not stare at people so closely when they're sleeping? That's uncivilized, creepy, and invading their personal space! Privacy, Near! You have to learn about privacy!"

"Yes Mrs. Vinnie. I promise I won't do it again," he mumbled. Mrs. Vinnie said something back under her breath again, but it was too quiet to hear. I just sat there awkwardly, not making a sound and remembering what happened to get me here in the first place.

While the nurse was tending to the boy, Near, I took the time to examine him more closely. Though very small and could be easily mistaken for an eight-year-old like myself, he was clearly – to me anyways – eleven years of age.

After Near had been all fixed up, the nurse turned back to me. "My name is Vinnie, young lad. What's yours?"

I wanted to say 'I don't know', but instead I said, "Nat."

Mrs. Vinnie beamed, "Well then, if you can stand on your own, now. Near, if you could lead him to Rodger's office?" Near nodded emotionlessly and slid off the bed, waited for me to follow him.

I threw off the blankets and stood, amazed at how easy it was. I expected it to be wobbly from not using my feet in so long, but I was fine. Near nodded once again and started at the door; stepping onto the corridor and walking along it.

I, fortunately, still had half the mind to follow him.

The walk, I had found, was not really long. But it was certainly complicated. Right, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, left… We passed door after door with only little signs to tell the apart from. The sign aren't really that much of a help, either.

There were dull ones that said things like 'Recreational Room #26'; and also slightly less boring ones, 'S & H's room'.

Somebody could get seriously lost in here.

As we walked by, a few kids, ranging from about six years old to nineteen, opened their door slightly to peer curiously at us. Even though they were really quiet, I could still here them muttering.

"Who's that?"

"Who's the boy with Near?"

"Is that a new kid?"

Although the more rational side of my mind told myself to not care what other people think, the other side of my brain suddenly made me very uncomfortable and self-conscious indeed.

Subconsciously, I inched closer to Near, who didn't seem to notice nor mind the people staring.

"We're here," I jumped. In front of us was a set of double doors placed at the end of a corridor. Not unlike the other doors, it looked brand new. The sign on the door read, 'Head Caretaker's Office'.

Near knocked, and opened the door.

The inside was nothing special, though it was very… well, big.

At the center, in front the window, was an oak desk littered with stacks of paper here and there. An old man was sitting behind the desk, signing and occasionally either signing or stamping the documents.

I was suddenly attacked with an image quite like this one, although the room was definitely different… and bigger, with pictures and scrolls on the walls and a sort of red wallpaper, and the only light was coming from the windows covering the whole wall behind the desk. The desk was _covered _with papers. The old man behind the desk looked really worse for wear, and he was older than the other and wore red and white robes and a big hat; but he soon looked at my direction and immediately flashed a small, but warm smile. The crinkles around his eyes told me he smiled a lot.

I blinked, and the image dissipated.

It only took a second.

I caught up with Near, and we stood in front of, who I assume to be, Mr. Rodger.

"Right," he said, addressing us. "Near?"

Near nodded and sat at a small table off to the right of Rodger, surprising me since I didn't notice it before. I looked at Rodger for intructions, and he explained.

"Near," he motioned towards the boy. "Will be playing againts you in chess." I started to panic, since I had a gut feeling I'm not the sharpest kunai in the pouch. (Wait, _what?_) "Don't worry," he continued, "You don't have to win. You just have to play well. If you do, then I can start on the papers for the addition of a new member." I nodded, wiping my moist palms on my pants. Speaking of which, I didn't have time to examined my clothes earlier... but now's not the time for that.

I sat down on the chair and saw that the board was set and I had the white pieces. "He who moves first laughs last," I muttered, not feeling confident in the slightest.

Unsurprisingly, I lost.

In five minutes.

Flat.

I sighed. Time to move out. But a few seconds later, I heard Rodger said, "Near, would you please lead…"

"Nat."

"…Nat, to your room? I remember saying that you will have to talk and interact with people more, right? This will be a perfect opportunity."

The albino frowned. "But sir, I'm perfectly fine on my own. I do not need a roommate to satisfy my social needs."

"No arguing."

XXX

_**Third Person's P.O.V**_

Near, like earlier, led Nat through the wide corridors; occasionally making random twists and turns; leading deeper and deeper into the building. Nat gave up trying to memorize the way ages ago, and was now just focusing on following Near.

'Someone could get _seriously _lost in here,' Nat thought.

They soon came to an unlocked door labeled 'Near' in gold lettering. It, like so many others before, was highly unnoticeable if you weren't looking for anything specific.

Puzzles, made and unmade, littered expensively carpeted floor. Along with them were several toys (they were mostly action figures, toy robots and cars though). Domino pieces lined up neatly in complicated patterns, occasionally dotting the pure white floor in small piles.

"Please refrain from touching any of my personal belongings. Dinner will be at six o'clock sharp, you can get settle in after then," Near walked pass him and proceeded to sat down on the floor with his left leg held up to his chest, his right arm continuing one of the unfinished puzzles in smooth, confident motions.

Nat nodded. He didn't feel like talking and exploring was a stupid idea seeing how big Wammy's was. Near looked like the type who preferred being alone too, so asking him to go with him was also out of the question.

_This is going to be a _long _day... er, night._

XXX

Hi! I was going to write more, but I think this is a good place to wrap it up.

Compared to others right now, I, without a doubt, still suck; but, with your help, I'm sure I can slowly become better, so…

**REVIEW!**

Flames will be used to bake a chocolate pie as a piece offering to Mello.

Ps: can anybody think of a good name in this Universe for Nat? Something similar to BB's (Beyond Birthday's) and LL's (L Lawliet's) name or something like that? Pretty please? The winner will get a virtual cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

What's this? An early update? Nah, just kidding. I actually started on this right after I finished the last chapter, and _could_ have made this into a part it, but I think it's better to continue it in a new chapter so it's not confusing with the slight timeskip.

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS.**

XXX

_**Nat's P.O.V**_

**October 16, 2002**

I got to say, being Near's roommate isn't really that bad.

Sure he's quiet, and spends _way _too much time with his toys, but he's pretty cool. I mean, he helps me out in our classes and all, and he seem to understand what I mean when I can't express it vocally. He can be a good friend, which is what's most important to me.

Sadly though, he has a rival, an annoying one that won't leave us alone and is bordering obsessive.

And sadly, I got myself one too, and he's the reason why I'm locked in a psycho's goddamned bedroom.

See, just a few minutes ago…

_**Flashback**_

_Just like always, Near and I were in our room. Him ramming him toy cars together and me drawing an apple on a piece of scrap paper. The apple was just a sketch, but it was developing nicely, at least in my eyes that is. _

'_Now just shade there and… nice,' I thought to myself._

"_SHEEP! Hey sheep! Look what I've got!" I heard someone say – er, shout – in a sing-song kind of voice, just before the door slammed open and a black blur raced in, before finally tackling Near to the ground and stopping. _

"_Mello! Don't be so loud, you almost made me drop my baby!" This time, a red-haired boy walked into view. He was approximately twelve years old, and dressed in a very peculiar way. Black sneakers, loose, long-sleeved, red and white shirt, beige vest with white fur at the edges, and loose-fitting black jeans. Orange tinted goggles covered – what I thought to be – green eyes focused at the screen of a red Game-Boy._

'_Mello' ignored him in favor of showing off."HA! Take that you albino freak! I finally _beat _you!" I walked over and leaned over his shoulder to see what my fellow blonde was so excited about. _

_Oh yeah, Mello had shoulder-length, neat blonde hair that made him look like a girl. Heck, he even dressed like a girl: skin tight leather from head to toe, with the exception of his boots. The only thing that distinguished him as a male would be the fact that his chest is flat. _

_Anyway, on that paper was a bunch of names and numbers, but the three – or should I say _four _– at the top caught my eye almost instantly._

_Mello – 100/100_

_Near – 99/100_

_Matt and Nat – 98/100 _

_I blinked. Sure, Near helped me lots of times with studying and homework, but I didn't think I'd be third place in… _ever.

"_A tie, huh," someone mumbled right next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around, and the redhead from before was there, his Game-Boy in pause. The boy who I assume to be Matt had his bangs shadowing his eyes, a scary expression on his face. "Do you know how hard it was to climb my way to third place, newbie?"_

'_Oh… crap,' I thought, and bolted out the door, Matt hot on my trails. He may be fast, but I'm faster._

"_Come back here, you little shithole!" I didn't know how far I ran. Maybe halfway across the mansion? I remember climbing a few stairs and going down a couple of dark corridors._

_I turned a corner and saw a door opened slightly, no light pouring out. I ran inside, and shut the door behind me and quietly as I could._

_When I'm sure that nobody was coming, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and tried to open the door again. _

_Key word: _Tried

'Oh shit.'

XXX

So here I am. Stuck.

I felt the walls for a light switch, and suddenly the room was lit with a dim, sickly yellow. I blinked once, twice, blinked again. Then rubbed my eyes to confirm what I was seeing.

The room looked abandoned.

Walls full of old posters, wooden floors cluttered with old crinkled drawings and paper ball. A desk that looked like it has never been used, yet the papers and pencils on top of it says otherwise. An unmade bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table occupied the back centre.

I walked towards the bed, sitting on it and picking up one of the old book scattered on it. The cover was a white, with a black design running down the spine.

I turned to the very last page, and started reading.

_Wednesday, July 17, 2002_

_I was always a little on the loony side ever since my parents ruined my life, but my sanity cracked the most when _they_ took my baby brother away from me, then it finally broke when A killed himself. I've been holding on by wearing a fucking mask for this long, but now, I can take it no more. _

_I'm running away. _

_It's all that damn L's fault. _He_ was the one who suggested taking that I was not stable enough to take responsibility of a five-year-old child. _He _was the one who appointed A for the job as L's successor, even though he knew that A never wanted to stand out._

_I've already held on for a week, and that, in my eyes, is long enough._

_Goodbye, Wammy's House. May you rot in hell for all eternity._

_BB, out._

Below it was a series of numbers:

_19 8 9 14 15 2 9_

_11 21 14 1 9 19_

_1 14 4_

_12 5 1 23 5 19_

_9 6_

_26 15 21_

_1 18 5_

_8 9 13_

_20 8 5 14_

_26 15 21_

_24 9 12 12_

_11 14 15 24_

_24 8 1 20_

_20 8 1 20_

_13 5 1 14 20_

I slowly closed the book, breathing in the musky scent. BB somehow rings a bell, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who they are.

It's like an old friend.

I swear I've heard BB somewhere, somehow. It's just at the tip of my tongue, but the needed information is just… gone. Missing from my mind.

'Strange, it's just like as if it's –' My mouth went dry. 'Erased. Stolen. Taken. _Not there._'

"But that's impossible, right? I mean, to do such a thing, you'd have to have some sort of otherworldly power, right? It's just not possible," I mumbled, trying to reassure myself.

"Nat? Nat, you in there?" a muffled voice sounded from outside the door, followed by fists banging on the door.

"Matt, why did you chase him to _this _part of the building? Honestly, of all the places to be…" this time the voice was lower and gruffer.

"Umm, isn't this…" I scrambled to grab as many papers as I can and slipped them between the pages of the journal.

"Yes, Near. Yes it is," Ah, sarcasm. What a wonderful tone. "Matt, hurry up and pick the lock already, it looks stuck."

"Fine…"

I had just managed to stuff the book down my dark blue and thankfully baggy hoodie when there was a tiny _click _and the door swung open.

"Um, hi," I said lamely.

XXX

**October 17, 2002**

I wrote down the last letter and rubbed my eyes, reading it as a whole.

_SHINOBI_

_KUNAIS_

_AND_

_LEAVES_

_IF _

_YOU _

_ARE _

_HIM_

_THEN_

_YOU_

_WILL_

_KNOW_

_WHAT_

_THAT_

_MEANT_

I_ would_ have tried to further figure out what that meant, but my eyelids slid closer and closer together… and I dozed off.

XXX

And that's a wrap people!

Reviews will make me the happiest author alive!

But flames will make me come after you in your sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to **TheFirstSnowflake**, **pikabuu**, and an anonymous for your great reviews!

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION.**

XXX

_**Nat's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes to total black. I squinted my eyes and strained my ears as I searched for something to identify in the darkness.

Nothing.

Frowning in confusion and disappointment, I tried to use my sense of touch instead. No good. I can feel like a sense of calmness over my whole body, like in the water, but I can't feel any wetness or anything of the sort. Heck, I can't even identify which way is up or down.

It was suffocating. And boring. Not being able to do anything, I mean. I tried to bring my hand up to my face, but nothing came into my visual range.

I squeezed my eyes shut, or I think I did. 'Okay Nat, don't panic; this is just a dream. A really realistic and long dream, sure. But a dream nonetheless.'

Keeping that in mind, I was immensely relieved when finally, after what seemed to be a century, I could here faint voices. It was like whisperings, but not exactly.

"You think we got 'im?"

"I hope so; he _should_ be old enough by now, after all."

"Hn, not being able to talk to anyone but you is also… a bit frustrating."

"Hey, what's wrong with talking to little old me?"

"Nothing, it's just that it can get bit boring…"

"…"

"Eeh, wait! You misunderstood! Sure you can be amusing at times but it's just that I miss being able to talk to other people, that's all!"

"Hey look, he's waking up."

Slowly, my vision focused once more and I blinked owlishly at the dim lighting.

Sitting up, I looked down at the cool feeling of water touching my skin, but not wetting any of my clothes. I stared blankly at the prospect of me floating on water.

Thinking, 'what the hell. This is _my _dream after all, I can do whatever I want,' I lifted my hands to either side of my outstretched legs, and pushed.

My butt left the water as easily as it would have wood. Then I slowly got to my feet. It was like there was an invisible floor underneath a few millimeters of water, though I had a feeling I could easily sink and drown if I wanted to.

Staring downwards, I mumbled, "Huh. Well what do you know, I'm standing on water."

Then I took the time to look around. The ceiling looked to be nonexistent, and I was standing in what looked to be a wide corridor. Pipes could be seen either lining the walls in neat rows, or randomly strewn about, so it looked like some sort of a sewer. The only light was coming from before me, through a series of humongous, circular pillars.

Making my way forwards, I could hear the voices start again, clearer this time.

"…Took him long enough," one grumbled, low and a bit rough.

"Just be happy he's here, will ya?" the other one sounded out. The voice was lighter this time, much more carefree and younger.

The room on the other side of the pillars looked like it had been made into a cozy apartment living room. Three doors; one on the right, one on the left, and another one on the right beside the first. A small kitchen set stood, clean of all messes, behind a small kitchen counter. A flat-screen TV, a coffee table, a sofa, armchair and lounge completed it. Only someone was already on the room, or, _two _someones.

One was a man looking to be in his late teens, or maybe early twenties. Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and coppery tan skin . Laugh lines surrounded him eyes and mouth, and his eyes had a sort of shine to them that told me that he really values personal bonds. Black dress pants, and a fitting long-sleeved shirt clad his well-toned and lean body. Mountain shoes served as footwear. He was looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for something amazing to happen.

The other was a teen about fifteen – sixteen years old, which could very well be the other man's brother. He was a complete copy of him, only that he was paler, seriously.

Bed-head platinum blonde hair, wide, light blue eyes, and sickly pale but unblemished skin contrasted against his too-big jeans and dark purple sweater. Lying on the sofa with his head resting on the armrest closest to me, a small, amused smile took its place on his face, as if he knew something I didn't. Which is probably true.

"Right then," the younger man said. "Straight down to business, shall we? My name is… Well, you can call me anything you want, really. And this here is Naruto –"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you, Dan," he turned to me. "Now, come on, don't just stand there like an idiot; sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Not wanting to upset the man who could very well be a serial killer, I walked toward the armchair nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. Sitting stiffly, I wondered how long the dream would last.

The pale teen – Dan – sat up and adjusted his pose so that it looked almost… normal, and the man, Naruto, straightened his back and propped up his chin on his palms, elbows resting at his knees.

"Let's talk."

XXX

Ah, I feel like a failure! But, for all it's worth…

Review please!

No, really. I'm practically begging on my knees for ways to make my writing better! So R & R please!

Flames will be used to melt chocolate for my fondue pot! Mmm… fondue…


End file.
